


Experimentation

by maebyrutherford (maeberutherford)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Nipple Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeberutherford/pseuds/maebyrutherford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He studies her, and oh, is she a worthwhile subject.<br/>He’s learning, devouring, and each time they are intimate, he’s proud to show her just how much he knows."</p>
<p>Some smut for your reading pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentation

He studies her, and oh, is she a worthwhile subject.

He pays attention to every response she gives in their lovemaking, and he remembers. Every movement she makes when he touches her, each roll of her hips, every time her nipples tighten, every time she bites her lip, every gasp that slips from her parted lips, he makes sure to remember what caused it. He files this information away like a scholar; it’s become second nature, like breathing. He’s learning, _devouring_ , and each time they are intimate, he’s proud to show her just how much he knows. 

“Cullen,” she hisses, writhing underneath him, breasts heaving. “What are you waiting for? I need you, now.” She’s almost pouting.

He leans down and kisses her again, mouths open wide, tasting each other. He sucks on her bottom lip and pulls back, letting it snap back into place. “I want to try something different,” he breathes into her neck and can’t help but grind against her a few times, his erection rubbing against her upper thigh. It’s difficult for him not to just raise her leg and enter her, they are both particularly eager tonight, but he will be patient; this will be worthwhile.

“Please, Cullen, whatever it is, do it soon, I can’t…” She has trouble speaking, her eyes are barely open, her back is arched. He knows the signs; she’s ready.

He tests this theory and slides his hand over her breast, down her abdomen and between her legs. He doesn’t even have to part her to discover that he’s correct.

Cullen slides off, props himself on one elbow and nestles in beside her. Using fingertips still wet with her essence, he rubs one nipple in a circular motion.

“I noticed how much you love it when I do this.” He’s almost whispering in her ear. He pinches and twists the sensitive flesh, firmly but not too hard, then goes back to the slow, circular movements.

“I, yes! Oh, fuck.” Her eyes are closed, she presses her feet into the bed and spreads her legs, rotating her hips in rhythm with his movements. Her hand flies to her other breast and squeezes it, her nails digging into the flesh.

“I’ll bet,” he licks her under her ear, and suckles on her soft lobe; she moans. “I’ll bet I can make you come just from doing this.” 

She looks at him, powerless now, at his mercy, wanting the foreplay but also needing release. He knows the feeling, he understands, and she would have it soon enough.

He leans over her and puts his fingers at her lips, asking for permission. She grants it, opening her mouth and licking them, understanding his intention. His slick fingers grasp the breast she was holding, gently shooing her hand away, and he plays with her nipple, sliding his digits all over and around the nub, making it dance between his fingers. His free hand grabs her other breast and turns it up toward his mouth, and he devours it, licking and sucking and flicking the puckered peak.

Her hands are in his hair now, clamped down and pulling; he hardly notices. Her legs are spread wide; he can smell her heat and his manhood is strained against her trembling body. Cullen is tempted to just call this foreplay and fuck her, but the thought of undoing her in this way is too satisfying to stop now. 

Her nipples are being kissed, licked, squeezed, twisted, pinched, suckled, her breasts kneaded and caressed. He switches sides, giving each equal attention, as she pants and makes little whimpering sounds, her breath quickening, and he’s making involuntary sounds of pleasure along with her. 

His eyes are open and fixed on her face, he needs to see this. She’s flushed, eyes glazed and watching him, brow furrowed, mouth opening and closing, lost in ecstasy. 

He feels her body undulate, and he knows she’s close. Seconds later, she cries out in confirmation.

“I’m coming, I’m coming, don’t stop – harder, harder!” She’s almost yelling now. He bites down now, trying to be careful, and pinches the other nipple, much harder than he had been.

“ _Harder!_ ”

He’s a bit taken aback, but he does what he’s told, and he can’t believe it doesn’t hurt her. 

She lifts up off of the bed in her orgasm, digging her nails into his shoulders, her ass grinding into the bed as she rides each wave of pleasure.

Suddenly, she takes him by his length – not roughly – and grabs him behind the neck, pulling him down and stroking him.

He lets her guide him, cherishing the feel of her hand on his cock, and loves her for the way she teases him a bit by flicking his engorged head across her entrance just once before pulling him in. Cullen takes over and thrusts in cleanly all the way to his hilt, he fights throwing his head back and watches it glide in so effortlessly and _that_ almost does him in right there. She’s so wet, wetter than he’s ever felt her before, and so relaxed. 

“Come for me, Cullen.” She’s telling him that she’s spent, that he doesn’t need to worry about pleasing her, so he pumps at his own rhythm, and soon he’s _rutting_ her, her legs splayed and her hands holding on to his ass, flesh slapping against flesh. It doesn’t take long for his release to come, it had been building for some time, and it’s blinding, debilitating. He spills into her and makes a guttural noise, lowering his forehead to hers, ending everything in a sensual, languid kiss.

He stays inside her for some time, her legs wrapped around him, enjoying the warmth and wetness of each other, letting their synchronized breathing return to normal.

After a while he lies next to her and lets her use his arm as a pillow, their legs entwined, a favorite position. He caresses her arm, marveling at her soft skin as she runs her hands lightly over his chest. She looks up at him, her eyes twinkling.

“How did you know that would work? I honestly didn’t think I could…you know, just from that.”

“It was an experiment of sorts. I figured, even if it failed, we’d both still benefit from it in the end.” He smiles at her deviously.

She laughs. “I suppose that’s true. You’ve been so full of surprises lately – naughty surprises. I might have a few experiments I’d like to try, myself.”

Cullen’s amused. “I’d like that.” She settles in closer to him, his contentment deepens. He relishes these moments, where they can just _be_ , until the morning when they must become Inquisitor and Commander again.

When she falls asleep in his arms later that night, he studies her, and learns that he loves her all over again.


End file.
